1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device of a rinse water used in a dish washer for business use. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rinse water heating device for an automatic dish washer, which efficiently heats a rinse water in a rinse water tank to a high temperature by using a dual water tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional door-type automatic dish washer for business use primarily washes dishes for about 1 minute, and then secondarily washes, namely, rinses and sterilizes the dishes using a hot water of 90° C. or above for about 10 seconds. For the secondary rinsing, a heater is installed in an integrated water tank to heat water for rinsing.
This conventional method needs to simultaneously heat a large amount of water in a large water tank, so that its thermal efficiency is rather low. In addition, a temperature of water in a lower portion of the water tank is lower than that of an upper portion due to the convection of water since a water pump for a rinse water is installed at a low position on the ground level, and thus it pumps the water from the lower portion of the water tank with a relatively lower temperature. As a result, the temperature of rinse water is not high.